vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnie (Five Nights at Freddy's)
|-|Original= |-|Withered= |-|Blacklight= Summery Bonnie is one of the four core animatronics that appear in Five Nights at Freddy´s franchise. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B | 9-B Name: Bonnie Origin: Five Nights At Freddy's Gender: None, referred to as male Age: At least 20 (Same/similar age as Freddy) Classification: Possessed animatronic Powers and Abilities: |-|Physical Body=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 2), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Berserk Mode (Goes into an aggressive state around adults, even to the point of overcoming their innate passivity during the day), possibly Information Analysis (As the original animatronics were retrofitted with some of the technology of the "Toy" animatronics, they could potentially have the facial recognition software connected to a criminal database) |-|Crying Child=Non-Corporeal (Is a spirit), Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Immortality (Type 7 and 8; Is a ghost, and will only rest if the "Happiest Day" is achieved), limited Possession (Of inanimate objects; Comparable to the crying child in Golden Freddy and the Puppet), possibly Illusion Creation (Similar to the other crying children who seemed to be responsible for the changing walls and strange messages in FNaF 1) |-|Ultimate Custom Night=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3), Immortality (Type 7), Inorganic Physiology (Type 1), Stealth Mastery, Technology Manipulation (Causes camera systems to shut down and the lights to flicker), Minor Sound Manipulation (via Audio Distortion), possibly Enhanced Senses Attack Potency: Wall level (Capable of shoving a full grown man into an animatronic suit with such force that it crushes his skull to the point that only his eyes and teeth survive. Can bite hard enough to crush a human skull) | Wall level (Can casually kill the player. Comparable to other animatronics, like Rockstar Freddy, Rockstar Foxy, and Mr. Hippo who can pull themselves apart, tear apart and slice/cut apart humans. Can damage the human skull which is this level)) Speed: Superhuman (Can move between camera locations within Freddy Fazbear's Pizza within a few seconds) | Superhuman (Can move between camera locations within a few seconds) Lifting Strength: Likely at least Peak Human (Can crush a grown man with sheer force) | Unknown Striking Strength: Wall Class | Wall Class Durability: Wall level (Should be able to scale to Springtrap, who was able to survive the burning of Fazbear's Fright) | Wall level Stamina: Extremely high, due to being a robot Range: Standard melee range | Standard melee range, higher with powers Standard Equipment: Guitar | None Intelligence: At least Average, due to being possessed by the ghost of a child | Average Weaknesses: Bonnie can be tampered with and possibly reprogrammed, can only operate from midnight to 6AM, and can be fooled by someone wearing a spare Freddy Fazbear head. He is also vulnerable to heat-based attacks and will normally refuse to harm children. | None notable Key: Canon | UCN Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Freddy Fazbear (Five Nights At Freddy's) Freddy's Profile Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Robots Category:Five Nights At Freddy's Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Villains Category:Rabbits Category:Technology Users Category:Technopaths Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Inorganic Beings Category:Non-Corporeal Characters Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Indie Game Characters Category:Berserkers Category:Information Analysis Users